1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to antennas, and more particularly to antennas used with wireless communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless devices typically include an antenna for transmitting and/or receiving wireless communications signals. Historically, monopole and dipole antennas have been employed in various radiotelephone applications, due to their simplicity, wideband response, broad radiation pattern, and low cost.
However, wireless communications devices are undergoing miniaturization and low cost. As a result, there is increasing interest in small antennas that can be utilized as internally-mounted antennas for wireless devices at minimum cost.
Conventional inverted-F antennas, by design, is a single port antenna. Most antennas for wireless devices are one-port antennas. When the device is sending or receiving, it uses the same port. With one-port antennas, the antenna connection must be switched between transmit and receive. To achieve high frequency switching a PIN diode switch is often used. A PIN diode switch is very expensive and has failure potential.
In addition, wireless devices may also incorporate Bluetooth wireless technology. Bluetooth technology provides a universal radio interface in the 2.45 GHz frequency band that enables portable electronic devices to connect and communicate wirelessly via short-range ad hoc networks. Accordingly, wireless devices incorporating these technologies may require additional antennas tuned for the particular frequencies Bluetooth.
A double F antenna is disclosed. In one embodiment, an antenna, comprises a conductive member having a center between a first end and a second end of the member; a first port connected perpendicularly to the conductive member between the center and the first end; a second port connected perpendicularly to the conductive member between the center and the second end; and a ground port connected perpendicularly to the conductive member, wherein the ground port is connected to the center.